Crash Tag Team Racing
Crash Tag Team Racing was the third racing game to feature Crash Bandicoot, and released on the Playstation 2, Gamecube, Xbox and PSP in 2005. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is very different to CTR/CNK. This game's main highlight is the ability to merge 2 cars. As a result, one of the players shoots other cars while the other drives. Also, it is possible to explore the MotorWorld in adventure mode. While exploring the MotorWorld, Crash travels on foot and can do jobs for all the characters listed below. He can go to each section of the MotorWorld and collect Wumpa Coins (no Wumpa fruit) to buy outfits or crystals from Park Drones. Characters There are 8 playable characters in the game: Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Pasadena O' Possum and Ebenezer Von Clutch. and 3 unplayable characters: Willie Wumpa Cheeks, Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew. *'Crash'- More immature personality, enjoys torturing other people and creatures, especially chickens. *'Cortex'- Even shorter, seems to be interested in churros and also seems to be interested about his backside. *'N.Gin'- Has gray skin and black hair.enjoys people getting hurt or himself as well as a feminine personality judging from the ballerina costume available as an alternate costume. *'Coco'- She is depicted more preppy and a bit of "daddy girl" tendencies. *'Nina'- more gothic, she likes violence and sadness and also, like Crash, acts a bit immature at times. She never talks in the cutscenes. *'Crunch'- Now has a personality very similar to Mr. T, including a Mr. T costume. *'Pasadena O'Possum-' A country girl who harbors a crush on Crash. *'Ebenezer Von Clutch'- A German cyborg. Apparently he has all the games. *'Wille Wumpa Cheeks'- A Von Clutch mascot. *'Chick Gizzard Lips'- The chicken commentator who talks the most in his reports. *'Stew'- Chick's co-commentator. He also keeps changing his hair or hat. In one of the missions it turns out he has a large wife. Story Ebenezer Von Clutch, a German cyborg, has created a highly dangerous racing theme park. However, The park's Power Gems and Von Clutch's Black Heart Power Gem has been stolen. He sets up a special event for his park in which anybody who finds his Black Power Gem acquires the ownership of his park, but nobody is interested except for Pasadena O' Possum. During the last day that Von Clutch can keep on functioning without his Black Heart Power Gem, Doctor Neo Cortex is chasing Crash, Coco and Crunch Bandicoot near a roadway that leads to Von Clutch's MotorWorld. They crash through the gates of the MotorWorld, and Von Clutch persuades them to enter. At first, Von Clutch's proposal did not catch the Bandicoot's attention, but when Cortex decides to help just but he could acquire a new base for planning schemes to crush the Bandicoots, Crash, Coco and Crunch have no choice but to find the Black Power Gem before the Cortex's does so. At first, they must find the Power Gems needed to power other sections of the MotorWorld and one by one, Crash finds them. Crash had just collected the gem in Tomb Town to gain access to the final section, Astro Land.Cortex enters the scene with bandeges on his head shouting in fustration "some evil force is ruining my evil plan curses! curses!. Coco finds a link between all the stolen Power Gems in which there was a trail of Wumpa Whip at the scene of every stolen Power Gem. Crash was drinking Wumpa Whip at the time, so everyone blames him. Willy Wumpa Cheeks out of frustration for their stupidity then gives himself up and pointed out that he is the perpetrator but at first, nobody believed him (except von clutch who went into denail) until he revealed the Black Gem in his bag before running off towards Astro Land. Crash soon finds him about to blast off with the Black Gem in a rocket (which is actually a Rocket Simulator attraction) and pulls a lever to stop it from supposedly taking off. Crunch picks Willie up by his nose and Pasadena demands that Willie return the Power Gem to which wille refuses to do. Cortex then shoots Willie from a simple flying machine which killed him and then targets the Bandicoots and fired the trigger, but Crunch pulls up a piece of metal from the ground to defend the others. Then Crash throws a chicken into the motor of the machine which causes it to fly uncontrollably and off the MotorWorld. .The Bandicoots are given the park's ownership as the reward but Coco decides to return it to Von Clutch, only to learn that he had stopped functioning. Meanwhile, Crash is drinking some Wumpa Whip, and coughs up the Black Gem, which somewhat lands conveniently inside Von Clutch. He comes back to life and starts singing, giving unlimited free passes to the MotorWorld to the bandicoots from then on. Crash then pats him on the back and the gem falls out of Von Clutch's body. He then rushes back to the car he had at the beginning smiles and drives away by himself before anyone could take action against him.Leaving Coco and Crunch standing there.Crunch shrugh's then the story ends. Race Tracks Pirates: Tiki Turbo Pirates of the Carburetor Deep Sea Driving (CTTR) Fairytales: Once Upon A Tire Track and the Beanstalk Evilocity Prehistoric: Fossil Fuel Injection Labrea Car Pits Tire & Ice Ancient Egypt: Dead Heat Crash Test Mummies Pyramid Pass Space: Rings Of Uranus Uranus' Mine Craters On Uranus Nintendo DS version A Nintendo DS version was, at one moment, confirmed, apparently to be developed by a company called Sensory Sweeps. However, this became canceled for unknown reasons. No trailers or screenshots were ever released for the canceled Nintendo DS version. Quotes Trivia *In Crash of The Titans, Tiny Tiger complains that he wasn't invited to Crash Tag Team Racing. Chronologically, however, he could be referring to any game Tiny he wasn't in (besides the first). ("...frankly, I'm still mad about the 'last game'. You didn't even invite me!" *In one cutscene, Von Clutch breaks the fourth wall by telling the Bandicoots, Cortex, N. Gin and Nina, "I have all your games!" They just look at each other, confused. *From here on out, Crash now "talks" through gibberish noises. *Remixes of Crash TwinSanity can be heard at certain times in this game. **Around the time the music in Happily Ever Faster ends. **During Tomb Town. **"Critter Clobber" mini-game. **Ending cutscene "I Hate Chicken." **Credits *This would ironically be one of the last few games to be released in Japan. *A Japanese model of Crash was made for their release. He still does the infamous Crash dance, whenever standing still in adventure mode or in a race. *If one is to win 1st place in Grand Prix mode, an acapella version of "Pomp and Circumstance" can be heard. *This is the only game since Crunch joins the Bandicoots that neither Coco nor Crunch were captured or frozen in anyway. *Unlike the brilliant storylines of Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart, the storyline for Crash Tag Team Racing makes absolutely no sense. Yet is arguably one of the best games in the series. *This is the 1st 7+ crash game. *Cortex mentions churros, a pastry-based snack that originated from Spain, when N. Gin tells Cortex about the park becoming their new lair. This gives the idea that Cortex may like churros. *Some fans consider this game to be the first game to "ruin Crash's reputation" since this game and the future games stopped Crash's old moves, one-hit kills, and platforming. Category:Crash Bandicoot games Category:Crash Bandicoot racing games